Paying the Price
by Jay110
Summary: It's the first Quarter Quell, and for some, it's time to pay the price. This year, the district VOTES on who goes to the games! What will happen this year, in the 25th Hunger Games?
1. New Notes and Tribute List

**I'll be leaving last chapter's notes up, in case you missed them.**

**This is where all notes and sponsor questions will be posted! (I decided to put the questions here to make sure you read the notes. If you've already commented on the chapter, you can leave an annoymous review, (just make sure to leave your screen name) or you can PM me your answers.**

**1/2- **Happy New Year! Sorry I didn't get a chance to post the new chapter yesterday... I fell asleep. :) I'm very proud of the chapter, to honest, it being the longest piece I've ever wrote, and I REALLY like the characters everyone submitted.

**Sponsor Questions!**

**5 Point- **What color was Effie's wig in the first book?

**10 Point-** What was the arena like for the 75th Hunger Games

**20 Point- **ho is my favorite character? Gale, Peeta, Finnick, Haymitch, or Cinna?

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>1230-** Thank you so much for all the reviews! They really made my day and encouraged me to write more! Thank you for the advice as well. This is my first SYOT, so I may need some help here and there.

**Winners of the triva!**

**5 point!- Darkwolf127! **The Pita bread!

**10 Point!- Things I had forgot!** (try to answer 1 question only. I'm not going to be too strict about this) I 'love-to-hate' Clove!

**20 Point!- acereader55!**That's right! It was a TRICK QUESTION! GASP! The book never said!

**Last but not least**... I will have a poll up ASAP. There, you will vote for your 'favorite character of the chapter.' PLEASE do not vote for your own character. There will be a new poll every week, and whoever has the most wins (if everyone only has 1 win, I'll go by votes) will be granted immunity for the first day of the games! Once the games begin, a character will need two wins in order to be granted one day of immunity. Don't stress over this, the winner of every chapter will be posted here! So be sure to check back here as much as you can!

Thanks! A new chapter will be up very soon!

-Jay

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here's the final list of tributes for the Quarter Quell! <em>**

_If there is a * before your tribute's name that means they start in the career alliance. This might change, so make sure to always check back here! _

_I can't wait for the games! I have a lot of plans. If you want a certain death, feel free to PM me. If you have any ideas for the games, feel free to PM me. If you're bored, feel free to PM me. :) _

**District 1: **

_*****_**Gallant Strongrow **was born a cheater, although, no one knows that yet. How would the Gamemakers find out he's on steroids, and is willing to sneak them into the games? This 17 year old has bad temper problems, and likes to be the boss. Will he get along with the other careers? Will he get caught cheating?

***Diamond Cross **is the lucky lady from District 1 who was voted in to play in the Games this year! Why was she voted in? Diamond was always considered a 'slut' because of her looks. Diamond has always been kind of a loner because of this. But can she use her weakness with making friends as an advantage to winning the games?

**District 2: **

***Caligula Mioella **may just win the Hunger Games for his District, District 2, this year. With his whitest blonde hair, and blue almond shaped, 'Husky-Dog looking' eyes, this dark character with a tough back story volunteered for the glory of winning, even though it was a Quarter Quell. With some of the most training ever seen in Hunger Games history, this 18 year old career has pontieal to lead 'the careers' and bring home the glory.

***Capurnia Flight** is the fierce looking girl from District 2, who isn't going to let anyone take her prize of winning the first Quarter Quell. She's known as 'the crazy girl' throughout her District. She may just be 'Hunger Games Crazy' before she even volunteers herself. This evil 18 year old has the guts to kill you in your sleep without batting an eye.

**District 3: **

**Nikandros "Nick" Redutrib **was voted into the games this year for a pretty good reason. Burning Peacekeepers things and stealing and breaking valuable items of others actually really gets on other people's nerves. So they sent him in the games, because they didn't tell authorities. Can this troublesome teenager return home to his loving little sister?

**Flynn Teckle**is the 'invisible girl' from District 3. But if she's so invisible, how did this 14 year old get reaped? Flynn is one of our lankiest tributes, being naturally very skinny, and on the taller side. Flynn isn't much of a thret. She's never had any training, nor has she ever expected to get reaped. Flynn should be an easy kill... Or so some think.

**District 4: **

***Patrick DiMarco**

*******Ariela Crest **represents District 4 for the Quarter Quell! Ariela sports short, wavy, dark hair, and those District 4 sea-green eyes everybody loves! Ariela, although one of our oldest tributes this year, doesn't act like it with her mischievous personality. Still, Ariela is smart and a good liar, and not to be underestimated. Ariela's never trained for the games, but can her happy-go-lucky, rebellious attitude, and her knot tying abilities get her through the games alive?

**District 5: **

**Lance Bloomer **isn't bringing much hope to the people of District 5. Lance, although very smart academically, is called 'retard' because he has a bad speech problem. Because of this, this 16 year old is mostly mute, using hand gestures and expressions on his face to communicate. Lance has to walk around his District worried about being assaulted by his peers, who are apparently much smarter than him. Lance loves his sisters very much, and it's hard for him to say goodbye. Can this boy make it back to his sister in one piece?

**Mira (Angelo) Pattel **was reaped for the 25th Annual Hunger Games! Angelo is a transgender (born female, identifies as male) who isn't happy when he is reaped as the girl tribute. This slightly awkward 15 year old over-thinks things often, and can have a brutal temper. Angelo was reaped because he was 'a freak that needed to be taught a lesson, but may be smart enough to win.' Angelo's District may be correct; Angelo has the brains, and he can set a snare that can take your life away.

**District 6: **

**Taylor Carson **is the 14 year old who was voted into the games this year, because, like many other tributes, stole from others. This rather cruel and heartless grey eyed boy suspects that his sisters managed to vote him in. Sure, he may have a rare disorder that can blur his vision randomly, but Taylor Carson might leave the arena a victor.

**Shasta 'Shay' Wlydfire **used to be a capitalist. Shay's parents couldn't pay rent, so Shay and her siblings were turned into test subjects for diseases, and her parents were turned into Avoxs. After the kids debts were payed, they were sent to live in District 6, because of lack of population in that District. Shay, now frightened and enraged, likes to practice throwing knives to calm her anger down. This 15 year old was reaped because the District thought they might have a chance at winning. Will Shay Wlydfire start a wildfire in the games?

**District 7 **

**Parker Willow**

**Lyrhi Bendict **is our female tribute from District 7 this year! She volunteered for her friend, Hannah, who was voted in this year! Lyrhi is a sweet 16 year old, with an optimistic attitude. Her short blonde hair and blue eyes give her an angelic look, but can this ax throwing angel take everyone by surprise and come home alive?

**District 8: **

**Cameron Bonfield, **who's 15, will be fighting in the Quarter Quell this year! This extremely smart guy, who knows how to use a sword is mostly laid back, but watch out! If you get him mad, you better run for the hills. Can Cameron make it back to his friends, and girlfriend, Amy?

**Suede Kink (Bloodbath) **is the rather depressed 17 year old from District 8. Suede was reaped out of pity, because people though this girl who never smiles would be put out of her misery. Suede might just remember how much she loves her family, but is that enough to bring her home?

**District 9: **

***Swallow Ruse** might just be the Capitol favorite this year, with his funny attitude, rebellious personality, and fearlessness. Swallow, coming to the stylists with slightly choppy hair, and wolfish face, seems he can make anyone smile. Good with a scythe and a snarky sense of humor, this just-turned-16 year old has a good chance of catching the eye of the careers. Can he make it home?

***Violet Samaly **is the small 15 year old fighting for District 9 this year! Violet was reaped because her abusive father convinced many people in his town to vote for her. Eventually, news spread that the people of District 9 had someone to vote for, so now Violet gets to play in the games. Violet may be small, but this stealthy, quick, smart kid might just make it out of the arena alive.

**District 10: **

**Josa Temm **is the male tribute who will be representing District 10 for the First Quarter Quell! This practical 16 year old who was reaped because of his religious beliefs, has to come home to his wife, who he recently married the day of the reapings. Josa may be nice to those who are nice to him, but can this Native with hair so dark it almost looks blue win the Hunger Games for The Mother?

**Josephina "Jo" Lianteh **is our youngest tribute in the Quarter Quell! This incredibly shy 12 year old who once tried stealing now barely talks, and has a huge fear of Peacekeepers ever since she had a bad experience with one. Why was a little kid reaped? Actually, Jo's mother is a well-known murderer and thief, so the capitol rigged the votes, and put Jo in the games as punishment. Jo may be the most underestimated in the games, but who knows? Maybe she'll become a murderer... Just like her mother.

**District 11: **

**Cain Tracer (Bloodbath) **is basically your average 15 year old, with short dark hair, and grass green eyes. Although he is, for the most part, normal, Cain has a problem with fainting, that will cause him to faint randomly. Can this be a disadvantage to the outgoing trap-setter?

**Rye Sholmes **is one of our younger tributes this year, being only 13, and is from District 11. Sure, Rye may still be a little kid compared to others, but watch your back! This sly, cunning, and sneaky little crook was reaped for a reason. Rye stole from many people, being so quick, so they got fed up and reaped her. Rye might make history in the Hunger Games.

**District 12: (Bloodbaths)**

**Wood Pinegreen (Bloodbath) **is the laughing stock of the Quarter Quell. Sure, he's 17 and tough looking, but he's never been to a school, can't read or write, and is as dumb as a brick. He's tough for someone from District 12, but that isn't too tough. Is it even possible for Wood to make it past the first day?

**Chloe Stern (Bloodbath)** isn't exactly the kind of person that would strike you as a victor in the making. She's hysterical when she is reaped, and has no training with weapons whatsoever, being only 14 and from the poorest District. Sure, she doesn't have the regular attitude of a victor, but really, is ANYTHING regular this year?

_**Sponsor Points: **_

_Here's how sponsor points are going to work: Before the games start, I will ask 3 trivia questions that are each worth a different amount of points. One for 20 points, one for 10, and one for 5. The FIRST ONE to answer ONE of these correctly gets the points. You can only get points for one question. I will keep track of everyone's sponsor points on a separate chapter, and if you want to purchase something, you can message me what you need, and how many points you have. We can negotiate a price. This will be more conviant for me, and I will be able to get back to you quicker. If you cannot PM me for whatever reason, please let me know. _

_Once the games begin, there will be only one trivia question for ten points. By this time, if you have not commented once since the reapings chapter, your character will most likely become a bloodbath. Before every chapter, I will post how many deaths are in this chapter. In each Games chapter, there will be at least 3 points of view, showing the point of view from 3 different alliances. (Or loners) There will be a poll on my page, and you can vote or your favorite character each time a new chapter comes out. The tribute who wins this poll will be granted immunity. PLEASE DO NOT VOTE FOR YOUR OWN CHARACTER! _

_I am hoping to have the reapings up well before the end of the break. I might skip the reapings, and go straight to training, adding flashbacks of the train rides and reapings. _

_IF ANY OF THE ABOVE DOES NOT MAKE SENSE TO YOU, PLEASE PM ME! _

_Thanks, _

_**Jay**_


	2. Train Rides

_**Cupurnia Flight, District 2 **_

"Let's watch the reapings recaps!" my freakishly happy-go-lucky, annoying, and pitiful excuse for an escort squawks with a ridiculous smile on her face. What's her name? Topaz? More like To-spazz. By the way my District partner, Caligula, practically glares daggers at her every time she opens her mouth, I think he'd like that nickname too. He seems smart, and like a real competitor, so it looks like I'll have to take him down before the games start. But how? Or should I do the the opposite, and take him down harder once the games begin? Or should I just kill him when the gong goes off? No, that would be no fun. Get rid of all the weaklings at the bloodbath. Kill everyone. Sounds like my kind of game!

Right when I'm trying to plot Caligula's (and many others) death in peace, Tospazz grabs my arm and drags me in front of a TV, where an Avox is turning on the recaps quickly, looking fearsome and shy. She takes one look at me, and her eyes somehow get wider, and her move get quicker and more klutzier. At this rate, I could kill just by looking at someone! I think I look very fierce, with an angular face, and muscular and tall build. This Avox sends confidence through my veins, as if I already didn't have it! There was no way I was coming back to my family in a coffin! I'll show my Victor-brother, Dacius, that he's not the only important one in the family. I bet most of the other tributes will be just like this Avox: puny, scared, and breakable.

The Capitol logo flashes unto the screen, which awakes me from my fastny of killing 23 kiddies. Including Caligula. And maybe I'll add Spazzy to the list. And the long list of people I mean to kill in their sleep. I don't know who came up with the idea of the reapings, but they were sure thinking the right stuff!

The next time I bother to turn my attention back tot the screen is when the District 1 escort, who might just be more annoying then Tospazz, is opening up the envelope that holds a card which the name of the Girl Tribute is printed on. I hope I can manage to get along with this girl, because I'll need allies to work for me before I kill them. Then Tospazz's competition opens up the gold envelope and reads the name, Diamond Cross. Ew. Typical District 1 name.

Then, a girl starts walking towards the stage, not looking upset, but not happy. It looks like shealmost expected it. I see most guys in the crowd looking at her wide eyed with tiny smirks. Not a surprise. This District 1 girl looks like your typical; idiot hooker. Most of her girl peers are glaring, and the older women are looking like they did the right thing of voting her. After the girl steps unto the stage, I can't help but smirk. This girl looks like she'll be easy to manipulate. Maybe I'll make her do all my dirty work. She surly won't last long.

I don't bother to say my plans out loud, because the last thing I need is Caligula knowing all my plans. He is simply an ally, until it is appropriate to kill him slowly and painfully, just like everyone else. He oddly doesn't seem effected by District 1 Whore's looks.

I'm about to get to the bottom of that, when the District 1 male walks up to the stage. He was reaped, but most likely for his strength. I mean... It's looks insane. Almost odd how strong he looks! Is he 20 or something? It looks...

"What the-?" Caligula says, with mixed emotions.

To my supervise, Tospazz opens her mouth to squeak, "Why are you mad? Aren't the people from 1 your allies?"

"For now..." Caligula growls. Something's up with him... District 1's going down. Hard.

I watch myself volunteer, and I look like a Victor. Caligula looks decent, at least he's not sobbing like some other tributes will be. Topspazz tries to lighten the mood by telling us how amazing we looked. Because of that, we missed the District 3 girl be reaped. The boy looks disappointed when he walks unto the stage and guilty, but I don't see any tears from him. Damn it! When is someone going to cry? I need entertainment! I see only a flash of the District 3 girl. She has a tear rolling down her pale face, and has straight dark hair. I think her name is Finn, or something. I give her 2 days, tops.

District 4 is most likely the last District I'll fully pay attention to, because they'll most likely become allies. I hope this girl I can generally get along with, but still be able to kill. The last thing I need is two prisses ticking me off during training. Then I have the Freak-of-Nature from 1 to figure out. The escort from 4 calls out the name Ariela Crest, and a tanned girl, maybe 1 year older than me, shakily walks to the stage, looking on the verge the crying. She has nice eyes, I'll give her that, but that's going to help her in the games. The boy looks strangely relaxed and calm. I'm suprised there aren't any volunteers in 4 this year. Whatever! Just makes my job easier.

I watch the rest of the recaps, half paying attention, half imagining their deaths in my mind. Some tributes were actually more laughable than I thought! For example, District 5 isn't going to make it past the bloodbath this year. Who are their tributes? A trans-gender who flipped out for being the female tribute. I doubt they ever even touched a weapon! Who was the male tribute? A retarded kid who couldn't say his own name properly! I give them each 5 minutes, at the very most. Why District 5 would send two weaklings to the games is beyond me. No one else really caught my eye, except for two more tributes. Swallow Ruse, from District 9. I don't know, but maybe we should let him into the alliance. Before I get ahead of myself, I should watch him train. He might just be worthy enough to help us out. If I bothered to remember his name, he has a good chance of surviving past the bloodbath. The last tribute that caught my eye was the girl from District 10, who looked half the size of her partner, and only a fraction of my weight and height. Why would a District send a little 12 year old to the games? When he name was called, people booed the escort. I they didn't want her in the games, why'd they vote her in? She looks like she's 9, rather than 12. Once again, only makes my job easier. I bet people are making bets whether her, or the retard will last longer.

_**Nikandros 'Nick' Redutrib, District 3**_

The only feeling I got from watching the re-caps was fear. Fear, mostly for myself, and my little sister, but a little bit for some other tributes. The careers look deadly this year, mostly from 1 and 2. As much as I'd like to say I'm innocent, and I don't deserve to be here, I can't. Everyone, unless they volunteered, is here for a good reason. Whether they were disliked, or they blew up Peacekeepers things. No one is innocent this year.

I look over at my District partner, Flynn, who hasn't spoke a word yet. Not 'hi', not 'hello,' not, 'isn't this silence really awkward?' Nope. The most interaction she'd had with me so far is watching the re-caps. Every time I try to make conversation, she just sits there. Is she an Avox? I thought she was, until I saw her yawn before, and she had a tongue. She just watched the re-caps, eyes squinted, studying every move of the tributes. At dinner, she ate a little bit, and ran off. She's awfully strange. Do I scare her?

And, the most cruel thing about Flynn is her eyes. Wide and a bright shade of blue, surrounded by dark lashes. Why is that so cruel? They look nearly identical to my half-sister's. Except, something's different about Flynn's. While Alez's are wide and innocent, Flynn's are like they were made of glass, and shattered, and put poorly back together. Is that why she doesn't talk? Like, at all? Alez's eyes almost looked like Flynn's when we were saying goodbye.

The door slowly creaks open, and there I see Alez and my father. My father looks like he's been thinking a lot, and my sister is trying, but failing to hold back her tears. Alez loses it when she sees me and sprints at me, hugging me tightly. When Alez hits me, reality hits me; I may never see her again, ever again. She may watch me die on TV, and then she'll have no one decent to take care of her. A tear rolls down my cheek, as I hug her back, not wanting to let go of her. She looks up at me, unintentionally piercing right through me with the bloodshot look in her eyes.

"Please come home." she whispers before baring her face into chest again.

"What are you looking at?" I heard a tiny voice say, snapping me out of my flashback.

The voice is unfamiliar, and I look around the room to see who could say that. Our escort, May, is already sleeping, and I have no idea where our mentors are. The only other person in the room is Flynn, but she's not looking my way; She's looking out the window that leads out to the vast darkness of the land between District 3 and the Capitol. I realize while daydreaming, I've been looking out the same window the entire time. I can barely see Flynn's reflection in the glass, and she's looking right at me. Her strawberry blonde hair is tucked away from her face in a complicated looking braid, so I can clearly see her small face with sharp features in the reflection. She raises an eyebrow at me, wanting an answer without asking for it again.

"Nothing." I answer. "I was just thinking about home."

"Oh." she says even quieter than the sentence before. The noise of the train is the only noise filling the air. Still looking at the reflection rather then my face, she asks, "What's your name?"

"Nick." I say simply. "Your Flynn, right?"

She nods her head. I get the courage to ask her one question that has been bugging me all night. "Flynn?" I ask, wondering if I should regret this.

"Hm?" Flynn hums, still not looking directly at me.

"What are you in for?"

* * *

><p><em>And that is where I will be ending. For now. I will continue typing tonight, and if I'm lucky enough, I'll have another chapter up for the first day of training this weekend! No promises, but I'll try my best to update regualrly. I hope you like that chapter! Sorry it's kind of short, and not everyone is included, but A LOT more characters will be in the next chapter.<em>

_Did you like it? Did you not? REVEIW! Any advice? Any opinions? Share them PU-LEASE! Feeling bored? REVEIW! (As you can already tell, I think you should reveiw.)_

_Now, for the THREE triva questions! Remember, you can only answer ONE. The first person who answers correctly will get the points. I'll keep track of points myself, because I'm just so awesome like that. :)_

_5 Point Question: What bread was Peeta named after? (If for whatever reason you don't know the answer, I suggest you re-read the question.)_

_10 Point Question: Who is my favorite 'love-to-hate' character of these 3? Marvel, Glimmer, or Clove?_

_20 POINT QUESTION!: What year did Johanna Mason win the Hunger Games?_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	3. Chariots

_**Swallow Ruse, District 9 **_

"And_ WHAT_ did he do to his hair? Did a blind person cut it?" one of the peppy crew members piped up in her high pitched capitol voice. Her name was Sunshine, which fits pretty well with her hair so yellow-ish white that it's almost blinding to look at. If I were you, wouldn't stare at it too long, unless you want some serious damage on your eyes. How the heck is it even possible to dye it that color? Sunshine flies at my head with a pair of small glittery scissors, snipping off the uneven pieces of hair that I cut myself with a rusty pair of shears.

"Not quite." I say slowly, a grin forming unto my face. "In District 9, where you live underground with all the bugs, it's hard to get a hold of scissors." I suppress a smirk sneaking up on me as all three stylists stop to stare at me, with open mouths. They are so gullible, it's kind of hilarious. I doubt any one of them has even step foot in District 9. The grin of mine makes it through my system, and before I know it, I'm grinning widely, trying to suppress laughter. Then Kandee screams, and I quickly shut my mouth, grinning without showing my chipped tooth.

After regaining her calm, Kandee slowly walks towards me, eyes squinted. She almost looks like a fuzzy, bright pink lion, with her mane like hair-style. She slowly says, "Open your mouth again."

"Well that's the first time I heard that!" I say, smiling my signature smirk.

Sunshine gasps, and the third one, Sugar, who sports white and light pink polka dotted hair slaps her forehead.

"Look on the bright side... You still have this wonderful looking face to work with! Not to mention this perfectly molded body!" I say, being my wise-ass self. This did not bring smiles to my prep team. This brought a glare from Kandee, a shake of the head from Sunshine, and another face-palm from Sugar.

"Just... Just sit down." Sugar says, obviously annoyed. I smile triumphantly in return, after sitting down on the chair. Sugar takes a look at the tooth, trying to figure out what to do with it. As far as I'm concerned, Sugar is the most human one of the three. She's is kind of sarcastic though, and isn't as happy as the other 2. Kandee is obviously the leader of the three, and the girly but brave one. Sunshine the girly-girl, who screams at the sight of a cracked tooth.

"There's nothing we can do with it, as far as I know. If we had saw this at the reapings on TV, we might have been able to bring something. We might be able to get it fixed for the games, but for now, he stuck like this." Sugar says, defeated, sounding very intelligent, but almost arrogant.

"If there's nothing we can do, there's nothing we can do. Sunshine, continue to work on his hair. See what you can do to it. Maybe some highlights, or a completely new look?" Kandee orders, taking control.

"Uh-huh!" Sunshine smiles, and continues to snip away pieces.

"Sugar, work on his face. You know what to do."

"Yup." Sugar states, and continues to work on me doing God-knows-what.

About after what should've been 15 minutes, but turned into a half hour due to 'unruly comments' made by yours truly, the stylist came in to begin to talk to me about my chariot outfit. Followed by her was an angry looking Rikki, holding her little planner tightly in her hands, covered in gold rings.

Before the stylist, whom I still have no clue what her name is, begins to talk, Rikki glares at me and begins, "Swallow? Do you know what time it is?" angrily.

By the look on Rikki's face, I should guessed 'time for me to die.' I'm about to make a wise comment, but when my mouth opens she quickly growls, "Don't talk, just listen!" and my mouth shuts. A small smile comes across my face, because honestly, Rikki is kind of funny when she's flipping out.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." The smirk remains. Still, Rikki goes on, getting louder and quicker with her words as she rants on. "It is 12:_15_! The prep team was supposed to be done with you _15 whole minutes ago_! _15_! Violet is already almost ready, and you're just finishing with the prep team! Why? Why is that? Well, Kandee told me that you were making comments! Really, Swallow? Is this what it comes down to? Harassing your prep team? Swallow, if-"

"Rikki? Yeah? Calm. Down. I've got everything under control here. I mean, I got along so well with you and Kandee, I'm _BOUND_ to be bestriends with the stylist!" I smirk.

Rikki gives me an evil glare, looks at her watch, and runs out of the room in a hurry, quietly cursing to herself, This cause me to grin. Too bad I'll be dead in a matter of days. I quickly look in a mirror again. I was never meant to be a pretty boy or anything, but I have to admit, I look a lot better than I did before. My hair has been cut short; Sunshine says it's to bring out my eyes or something. I've already been instructed not to grin at the chariots by 3 people. Which means I have to grin as wide as I possibly can the second I come into view.

"Now, Swallow." the stylist says, the last word going up like she asking a question. You never know how annoying that is until your surrounded by it for a couple days. "For your costume, I tried to think of something that was never done before. Swallow? Are you afraid of crows?"

For some reason, I have a horrible feeling this women doesn't know what grain is used for. Aw_, _crap.

_**Ariela Crest, District 4 **_

I walk out of my dressing room, in a sparkling green skirt that reached the floor that matched my eyes, and a pinkish purple bikini top. There was a sea-shell in my hair that was now curled, and I was covered in blue sparkles. Yup. I was a mermaid, just like the last 24 female District 4 tributes. I'm not complaining, I actually look pretty nice. I have on light pinkish lipgloss, and my prep team did something with making my eyes stand out. My stylist, Blu, hands me a light blue tiara before I walk away.

My District partner, Patrick, and I walk down to get in our chariot. He's shirtless, with blue tattoos of waves on his chest, matching his hair that was already dyed blue. He wears a crown that matches my tiara, and darker blue swim trunks. I'm on good terms with him and everything, but I don't exactly want to be friends with a person who is trained to kill me. He's big, about 6 foot, and he has been training all his life, unlike me, so I have respect for him, and I don't want to get on his bad side.

In the elevator, we see a couple more pairs of people, most of them making me grateful for my costume. 2 trees, obviously from District 7, 2 skimpy coal miners from 12, who look ridiculous, and one more odd pair. Some kind of rich looking scarecrow, and a girl in a wheat colored dress, with a tightly made headband of wheat, and light brown boots. I know the girl's from 9, but I have no idea what the heck the scarecrow supposed to be from. 10? 11? Maybe 9?

The elevator doors close, and we all hear an enormous squawk. It scares the living daylights out of me, and the smaller girl tree must've jumped 3 feet in the seemed to jump, except for Scarecrow boy, who slaps his forehead. Then, I see it. A live crow, who looks like it was taped to Scarecrow's 's trying to fly off, but the tape is too strong, so it looks ridilous. I can't help but grin, because honestly, it's kind of funny. The girl tree is still recovering from fright, and Patrick looks kind of annoyed. Then Scarecrow looks over at me, and grins along with me a wolfish smile. He has a chipped tooth, but it doesn't look awful.

He laughs a bit at himself and says sarcastically, "Didn't my stylist do a fantastic job?"

"What District are you from?" Patrick sneers a bit, obviously annoyed a bit with my childish grin and making friends with the enemy.

Scarecrow grabs the sides of his golden pants and twirls around in a circle, mocking a model, and says, "District 9. Can't you tell?"

Well this causes me, and oddly only me, to laugh. I take that back. I see little tree girl smiling a bit, and Scarecrow is laughing. I can get used to this kid. My laughing earns me a glare from Patrick, who obviously doesn't trust my new friend. The elevator dings, and lets in another person. This, I hate to say, is the most heart-breaking thing I'd ever seen. A little chick obviously, wearing a yellow and fuzzy short dress, with yellow leggings, and orange boots The dress is completed with wings, and she looks very cute. The girl must be half my size, and I remember her from watching the re-caps. The audience was booing the escort, and the little girl, must be barely 12, was close to tears. I hate to say this, but I doubt she'll make it pass the bloodbath.

Silence. That's what happens when the girl boards the train. I almost want to cry, because this girl only has a couple more days to live. Why is she even here? Why did her District send her to the games? It makes no sense. Looking around the room, everyone else, even Scarecrow, seems to frown at the unfairness of these Games. Even Patrick doesn't seem 100% thrilled to see a little girl be killed on live television. The games only started 25 years ago, and not many 12 year olds have been reaped, since most times their names were only entered once, unless they took a lot of tressuare, but than again, they still didn't have much of a chance compared to 18 year olds who took tons of treasure a year. I never took any, being from a richer district, and I made nets on a boat for a living. Sure, I wasn't absolutely pampered like someone from District 1 or the Capitol, but I was never hungry. This girl was from 10, a relatively poor District. Was she ever hungry? Scarecrow was from District 9, was he ever hungry? The little girl quickly turns around, as if she knew everyone was staring at her. Shelooked at me for a spilt second, then faced the wall again. Her face was pleading for help, to be rescued from this hell we call the games. She showed on the outside what I couldn't. Not unless I wanted to be shanked in the back by the other careers for not being as strong as them.

The elevator dings again, and we are let off. The little chick runs out the door as quick as she can, in front of everyone, and is gone in a flash. It's like she took flight in those little yellow wings, and disappeared. I wished she could fly away from the games, and be safe somewhere else. Maybe she could take me with her. Scarecrow, too. He didn't seem half bad. Everyone else seems to pair up with their District partner, including Patrick and I, and Scarecrow and his partner. I examined his partner in the wheat colored dress for a second. She was smaller than the rest of us, except for the little chick-girl. She had light blonde hair that looked nice with her dressed, and dyed camermel streaks, most likely from her prep team. I couldn't help but notice she had a scar on her jawline, and one running down her arm. I wonder what they're from. Did this girl have more training fighting than I? Possibly, which, for a tribute from four, is pretty pathetic. She seemed to close herself off from everyone, including Scarecrow. She seemed off into her own little land. I think I might be able to remember her name from the re-caps. It started with one of the letters late in the albet...V? Maybe it was Victoria... Violet! That's what it was. She didn't look like she was going to make it very far in the games. She didn't have much muscles, and she was small and skinny. Scarecrow was a chicken of a boy, being skinny much like his partner. Still, his wolfish grin and funny jokes made me like him immediately.

At home, I had the same attitide, but since the reapings, I've tightened up a bit. I think I should start loosing up, like Scarecrow, if I only have so many days to live.

Before I knew it, Pat and I were at our chariot, with dyed blue horses with a greenish-blue... What are they called? I don't know. It's the thing we have to stand it. It was rather pretty. I feel bad for District 12- they're all black. District 1 had snow white horses and a gold seat, while District 2 had misty colored horses with a blood-red seat. District 7 had brown horses with a hinter green seat. Scarecrow's horses were wheat colored, and they had a orangish-yellowish seat. I think about starting to get ready to go, when Patrick spins me around, and there's four more people in front of us. Two are spray painted gold, and covered in gold swirly tattoos and jewels, and they look wonderful. Except the guy scares me. A lot. The girl has dark brown hair, and is very... Beautiful. I'm not one to be jealous of looks, but I think any other girl would be glaring at her. She looks flawless. The boy looks very... Like he's been training his whole life for this moment. I turn my attention to the other two. The girl wears a white dress with boots and a helmet, looking much like a female peacekeeper. Honestly, she scares me too, with a fierce look always in her eyes, that to me, look slightly insane with anger and fierceness. The boy is also dressed as a peacekeeper. They both have guns, which I really hope are fake, but they look really authentic.

You from Four?" the boy from 1 barks at me._ Hmmm... Considering we're standing right next to the District 4 Chariot, and I'm dressed as a mermaid, I think maybe we are? What did you think? We were from District 5 or something?_

But all I do is stare at the bulky boy, who must be three times my weight, slightly taken back by his meanness. I see the girl from his District roll her eyes. Bitch.

Lucky for me, Patrick comes to my rescue. "Yes, yes we are. And I'm assuming your from One and Two?" I take a deep breath, and smile sweetly at my future allies.

The people from Two, mostly the girl, eyeball me closely, as if analyzing Patrick and me. It's kind of sad how seriously these kids take these games. I mean, they never knew anything besides training, and they've been taught all they're life to kill. I wish people wouldn't treat their kids this way! It was cruel, which is the reason I never trained for games. Now I'm almost wishing I did.

"I'm Patrick." Patrick offers, smiling, completely relaxed.

"My name's Ariela." I add, still smiling sweetly. I really don't want to get on any of their bad sides.

The girl from 1 smiles and claps her hands and says, "Ariela! That's such a pretty name! I'm Diamond!" This girls got the being nice thing _down_.

"Cupurnia." the gun girl from 2 says, still frowning a bit.

Her partner adds, "Caligula."

"Gallant." the insanely strong looking guy says, as if trying to top Caligula for the 'who-can look cooler competition.'

Suddenly, a small girl with reddish blonde hair comes zipping past us all, bumping into Cupurnia and causing her to stumble a bit, being caught off guard by this little kid. Kid was quick, too, but she turned bright pink and squeaked when Cupurnia glared an icy glare at her. It was like Cupurnia hypnotized her into staying still like a deer in headlights. The little girl, maybe 13 or 14 started viably shaking, and I heard the people from District 1 snicker a bit, mostly the boy. The girl had a small head, with an angular face and big bright blue eyes, and sharp features. She was really skinny, much like Scarecrow, and didn't look that tough. Cupurnia, still in the middle of hypnotizing her, circled her prey, looking utterly crazy with the will to kill as she grinned evilly. Maybe I'll ditch the careers after a couple days... The girl stood there, frozen with fear as the Peacekeeper girl laughed and circled her, analyzing her. The girl tings that looked very techie, like wires and stuff, so I'm assuming she's from District 3.

"What's your name, girl?" Cupurnia demanded harshly.

The girl squeaked something I couldn't make out. Apparently, neither could Cupurnia. She growled, and swung her gun so it hit her in the leg. The girl yipped, falling backwards. She looked defenseless. I know I wanted to help, and I know I could help, but this could most likely end in my death, as well as the little girl's in the arena. Something told me I couldn't stop the insane look in Cupurnia's eyes.

Then a boy, maybe my age or a little younger, was behind the small girl, and helped her up, glaring at Cupurnia. "Flynn, get in the chariot. I'll be there in a minute." and then the the little girl nodded and ran off to her Chariot, which wasn't very far away.

"Listen. I don't know how they treat little girls in your Districts," he looked at all of us. Mostly Cupurnia, but he glanced at all of us. I felt a hard sting of guilt and anger and sadness all at the same time. I didn't know I could feel it. The games changed me. I used to not have a care in the world, and be so carefree and happy, but now all I can think about is my death. I really want to be just like Scarecrow, with his wolfie grin, even though he's not going to make it, if the odds are correct. Then, I realized something. I didn't even know Scarecrow's name. His real name, actually.

The District 3 boy's voice brought me back to the real world, "Mermaid girl? You there? Or do I have to repeat myself just for you?"

I thought of all the things I could say or do. I could just shut up, shake my head, and walk away. But something tells me thats not the Ariela way out of this.

"You would repeat yourself just for me? Sorry, Hun, but I'm a bit too old for you." I say, poking his nose followed by my signature smirk. The boy rolls his eyes at me, which reminds me... of home. All the adults used to do that when I'd talk back. The boy walks away, and Cupurnia lifts her gun, shoots it, but nothing comes out.

"Dammit! How I wish I could just shoot everyone here." Cupurnia swears loudly.

I laugh, thinking she's joking, only to be welcomed by a glare from Cupurnia. Cupurnia must be crazy or sadist or something. Why she grinned so happily when the little girl, Flynn, feel to the ground. Why she trained for the games. Why she wished her gun was real.

A bell rings, which means the horses will be pulling out in 2 minutes. Everyone scrambles back to their horse, including me in my own. I turn around, to examine the other horses and tributes one last time, and I see a certain scarecrow, smiling wolfishly at me. I smirk back, and then we both laugh at the same time. I turn around, when I realized something- One way or another, both of us were not coming home. I fake a smile, pushing that thought out of my mind, and wave to the crowd.


	4. Sneak Peek

_Hi! Long time no write, huh?_

_Sorry I STILL have not wrote the training chapter. I know the alliances I'm going to do and everything, it's just I've been VERY busy over the past couple weeks. I will try to update at least once a week from now on, if not more often, because cheerleading season is over. Over the past two weeks, school have been crazier, too. I've recently had 3 huge tests, a major project due, a small quiz, and a cheerleading game all in one day. Things should calm down for the next couple weeks, so I should be able to write more._

_One more thing: The more you comment, the longer your tribute lives. I DON'T mean 2 words comments like "good job." just so your tribute lives longer. I have a written list of everyone who created a chracter, and if veryone who didn't comment dies, about half the tributes die in the blood bath. So, if you are reading, just not commenting, COMMENT. It let's me know your reading._

_Now, to make up for the fact there is no chapter ready, I've witten a quick sneak peek of the games. I tried as hard as I could to make no deaths that weren't bloodbaths obvious, except for Gallant, who I ceated becaue no one wanted the District 1 male spot. I got this idea for the games a long time ago, and I've been dying to write about it. Leave a comment guessing who's who!_

_Thank you so much, I will try as hard as I can to have a new chapter up soon!_

_-Jay_

* * *

><p>I run. That's all I'm doing. That's all that's on my mind. Run. Stopping means death.<p>

I'm panting hard, and my legs are numb from the cold, or running. I can't tell which, and I honestly don't care. My head is pounding almost as loud as my heart. My heart feels like a heavy rock is being heaved into the inside of my chest every time I move, slowly shattering my insides. With my luck, I am forced to move an awful lot. It's that or I won't be able to move ever bare feet scrape along the floor, and I can feel the blood starting to freeze, and the cuts fill with dirt. I have a horrible feeling they know I've gone now. Something about my Ex-Alliance members tells me they won't just let me go. Maybe Patrick will try to stop them. I hope not. He'd only get himself killed. I can't believe at first I got the wrong impression of him! He's actually really nice, although I'm still a bit suspicious that it might be a trick. I hope not.

I hear his footsteps behind me before I turn around and see him. Gallant. And he does not look happy . I can hear his low roar as he chases after me with a knife in one hand, a fist in the other. Honestly, he's one of the last people I want to see now. I think the only worse option is Cupurnia, but after Gallant catches me, he'll most likely bring her over. Lucky. Freaking . Me.

Swallow's voice echoes in my head as I ease dropped on him the night before the games. Well, not ease dropping, more like, he happen to be talking loud when I was close by. He was talking to Violet, who had proven herself to be a trader to the careers already.

_"Watch out for Gallant." Swallow said urgently, without is usual charm and antics. I remember his face; it was urgent, as if the information he was about to give was life or death. It was._

_"Why him?" Violet asked supiously. "I mean- I guess he's strong and all, but why him?"_

_Swallow took a deep breath and said, "Between you and me, I saw him drop a needle on the elevator. I'm pretty sure he uses steroids. It would make the most sense."_

So, basically, here I am, running through this freaking Candy-Land of a game, barefoot, unarmed, without food, tiring quickly, with a druggie on my tail. Behind him, is probably the sadist wacko who eats innocent children for breakfast.

This whole thing basically explains why I never trained for the games in the first place. I'm wishing I did now, it would help me in an impossible situation like this. But, you can see my logic. How many people would train for the games, just in case this happens. I'd say, maybe 0 in 2 people do. Maybe one paranoid person in the world did. I doubt it.

Panting, I follow a path where I might just be able to lose Gallant. An impossible task, maybe, be I might just be able o prove it possible. Everything is impossible until proven possible. At least, I hope so. The path is rocky, supringly, due to the fact the rocks only look soft and harmless and... Well, pink. This whole arena is a bucket of lies. The pretty rainbow birds are poisonous. The blue-berry looking plants will kill you with a touch. The smiling sun only comes out 1 every 3 days. The friendly looking District One tribute is on drugs.

I turn back to see how far away I am from my pursuer, and myright side and the side of my head are impacted. I feel blood run down to my neck, and my side burns- I may have broken a rib, or at least bruised it. I fall to the ground, my back up against the bloody wall I smacked into. Gallant looks so much... evilier, when you look up at him. His knife in hand still had dried blood on it from when he killed the District 12 girl days ago. I don't think many sponsors would help me even if they could right now, not to be a downer or anything. Why? I'm a career, and I still haven't killed anyone yet. In any other situation, I would be proud of this. Right now? Not so much.

Gallant smiles evilly at me, knowing he finally has me trapped. No way to escape. Even if I wasn't seeing stars right now, and half blind from the blood dripping in my right eye, from what I could see, a tight wall of cuddly looking trees blocked my path. Thanks, you wonderful Gamemakers. Maybe if I get back home, I'll hug you all and make sure to thank you.

Something about Gallant's smile makes the hairs on the back of my neck chill. Like the way they do when Cupurnia glares or swears to kill someone. But Gallant's smile... I mean, other than the reason he's about to kill me, something about him haunts me. And also besides the fact he's a drug addict. I can't put my finger on it but I almost don't want to. Nothing about that smile makes me want to explore more about Gallant's life. Absolutely nothing. He's not human anymore. Even before this moment. At the exact moment he swung his sword to kill the weeping child from District 12, he became a monster. That's what the Games do- They turn you into a monster. That little girl, Jo, I believe her name is, who allied with the other girl who was a little older than her, Rye, flips into my mind. I witnessed her turn into a monster, too. Right when that boy tried to attack the two little girls, and the smaller one, Jo, took away his life. Still, she was trying to protect her ally. But at this point, we're all trying to protect ourselves. It's a complete suprised she's even made it this far into the Games; It must be some sort of new record. Sadly, we all know in our hearts, she will never leave this arena.

Gallant's horrid, coursed, cracked laugh is what brings me back to harsh reality. His eyes look wild, and an odd yellowish color, maybe like a cat's. Except I know Gallant: And he doesn't play Kitty Cat. He plays to win. I start to feel dizzy, and I see specks of lights, much looking like fireflies, all around me. My head is pounding, and things all around me go in and out of focus. Yu know on soap-opreas how when some girl's in pain, and she looks all pretty and 'damsel in distress?' That doesn't happen in real life. I'm weeping loudly from all the pain, and I'm covered in blood and mud and my own tears. My eyes burn from the cryin, but that's the very least of my problems. I see Gallant raise his knife to end me, and I cringe in pain in advance to the pain to come, and the pain already in my head. It feels like a little person in side my head, smashing as hard as they can every time I dare to breath. Of course, if I stop breathing, I die. As much as I hate to say it, I would rather live than die. Why do people wish for the pain to end by dying? There are so many things I haven't done yet.

I hear a cry of pain, and I slowly open my eyes. A cannon fires before I have time to focus. Gallant, on the ground, dead. Standing over him is a boy I recognize in less than a spilt second. Not him, too. He's become a monster. Although, did he become a monster, or did he slay a monster? This brings me back to the question with Jo; Is everyone who kills a monster? Or is it dependent on your reason.

He gasps when he sees my head, and I see him starting to tear the end of his shirt to make a bandage for my head, most likely. All the sudden, the ground rushes up to my face.


	5. The Games! Day One, Part One

_Wow... It's been awhile, hasn't it? Turns out, I've been really busy the past couple of weeks... I'm glad I'm back! I've been the WORST updater/commenter EVER. (Acereader :P) _

_So, I figured no one wants to go through all the training stuff now, and you just want to see the games. More importantly, I have so many idea I just want to write! If I haven't wrote about your character AFTER THIS CHAPTER which means they haven't been mentioned by name more than once (Parker: I will add you next chapter. I figured because of this I would have a lot of Patrick. Violet, you will be in the part I might add to this chapter.) PLEASE PM ME._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rye Shlomes, 13, District 11<strong>_

I stepped into the glass tube to lead me into the arena, shaking like a wet dog. Who here wouldn't be shaking? Our _lives_ are on the line! I know very well fom watching past games that as something as simple as a slight stumble on a tree branch could be the difference between life and death.

I never really considered death before now. It's not like game, when you can back to earth and live as if it never happened. You're gone. Forever surrounded by darkness. Even if there was some sort of heavan up above, none of us would be going there, unless we simply sat down in the arena, awaiting our death, not even thinking about killing someone. I strongly doubt that would happen.

At least I know I'm not alone. There's another little girl, the only one younger than I am, whos 12 years old, who will be my ally in the games. Her name is Jo. I found her hiding behind a wall of knives when I met her. She saw that I was only a couple inches taller than her, and she asked me for my name. Since than, we have been inseparable, but she mostly hid behind me, which was unusual, but I was very shy too, although not as shy as Jo was.

_So Jo, _Caesar Beckman asked her, bending down in his chair a bit, so he was the same size as her. _Everyone here was reaped for a reason. Do you mind telling us yours? You're so young and cute, I can't imagine you doing anything horrible to anyone._

_Jo looked up at Caesar very carefully, her dark brown eyes as wide as a doe's. She was a pretty young girl with tanned skin and dark hair. Very short too. It's a shame that such good looks will be put to waste once she died in the games. She looked Caesar right in the eye and said something quietly._

_"What, honey? I couldn't quite hear you." he says kindly. Caesar is known for being very good with the little ones of the games._

_"I-I... I don't know why..." Jo spoke, a little more audible._

_The crowd of Capitolists made no sound, although it was obvious they all had tears in their eyes. Caesar genitally pats Jo on the back, holding back tears as well. A crying noise can be heard from the back of the crowd. "It's alright Jo. Is there anything you would like to say to the sponsors? Other tributes? Anyone back home?"_

_Jo looked into the camera with her big brown eyes and said, "Don't underestimate me." she says,a little more confident. _

I'm glad Jo's my ally and all, and she's a little less shy around me, and I'm less shy around her, but I know very well we are both the underdogs of the games. And only one of us can make it out. But of course, I won't think of that now. I have bigger problems to deal with.

_**Diamond Cross, 17, District 1**_

Ew. That's the only word I could find to describe the awful tribute uniforms. Ew.

It's a one-piece black long-sleeved thing, with a red stripe made of some sort of material, that runs right over my heart. The stripe is also found on my hips, knees, shoulders, and neck. Also, there is some sort of metal belt that can only be opened with a key that weighs about, a thousand pounds. The shoes we wear are black, tight sneakers with some strange metal thing on the bottom that makes a clicking noise when we walk across the floor.

I'm given a jacket by my stylist, as do the rest of the tributes. It's a different color for each District. District 1 is a warm gold color.

I step into the tube that will bring me up into the arena. I'm smiling widely, full of joy very excited for this moment. I get to be a tribute for my District.

_5 minutes_, the mechanical voice calls over the room.

_Only 5 minutes until my dreams come true. _I think darkly to myself. _5 minutes and then what I've been only dreaming of becomes a reality._

_**Shay, 14, District 6**_

I'm given a red jacket that goes over my uniform as I step inside of the clear tube. _Gee, Thanks. If the capitol almost kill me twice now, I'd hug them. _I think sarcastically to myself.

Like many others, I'm all alone. There are 8 careers this year, because Districts 1, 2 and 4 allied with District 9. I only remember the girl as looking temper-mental, and the boy extremely... Confident. He always had on a huge grin, although when using hi weapon in training, the grin almost looked devilish. He was named after some type of bird... Sparrow? Doesn't matter. All that matters, is that I have to get into the arena, grab what I need, and get out of the bloodbath. 24 tributes, 8 careers. One me.

I look up to see if I can see what lies ahead, but it's blocked by a black wall that will open when I rise up. These uniforms are really... Metal. And heavy. I'm guessing it must be someplace cold, because we were given jackets.

Really, all together, I'm ready to just run away to my brother and sister, and just cry. Sadly, right now, crying is not an option; I've cried out all my tears in my past life.

_Please enter the glass doors. 30. 29. 28..._

I step into the tube, reality striking me in the face- There's a huge chance I wont be coming home. Too late to cry. I take one last look around me, at the capitol I know so well. When I was young, my family lived here. My parents ran out of money, so they were turned into Avoxes, and my brother and sister and I were all turned into test subjects for muttaions. The capitol can never do anything right! If I ever get out of here, which I will, somehow, I'm going to put the capitol in there place!

_That's it, Shay. Stay angry. It makes you stronger. _I tell myself. It's true, my temper does help my aim a lot.

The floor starts to rise, and I'm shaking. I don't know if it was out of fear or anger, but it was strong.

_**Patrick DiMarco, District 4**_

I jump a little when the plate starts to moves up towards the arena.

_25, 24, 23..._

My head peeks over the edge of the tube-thing, and I look around at the arena, which catches me by surprise; a rainforest. Not a scary, Hunger Gamesy jungle, but a happy looking place. Everything looks so... Happy.

_It's only a trap. The Gamemakers had to make the arena like this for a reason._

Also, I noticed right away, the arena was warm, which surprised me, given we all were given jackets that represented our District- Mine being a sea-green color.

_20... 19, 18, 17..._

I look around at the other tributes; Allies, competiton, and strangers. Some looked scared, like the two shy girls from Districts 10 and 11. The large boy from District 10 looked worried. The boy from District 12 looked determined, and the girl was near tears. I can't help but feel bad for the District 12 tributes- They haven't won 1 Game yet. Maybe in, like, 50 years or something, they'll catch up to the other outlier districts.

The slow kid from 5 looked scared and determined. Almost... Confident. I also felt major pity for he boy, Lance, I think his name was, at the interviews. He could barley be understood with a bad speech problem. The girl from 6 looked determined, and she was fuming with anger.

_15, 14, 13..._

I looked to my allies- Diamond, Gallant, Caligula, Cupurnia, and my own District partner, Ariela. Ariela wore the same color jacket as me, and seemed to be looking around the arena, confused, as were Cupurnia and Gallant. Bet they weren't expecting Sunshine-and-Smiles in the games. Many other tributes looked confused as well.

I suddenly remember my other two allies from District 9, Swallow and Violet. Swallow's grinning his wolfy grin as his eyes connect with something in the pile of weapons. My eyes follow his and I see it. A scythe. Swallow mentioned he was skilled with this weapon, showing off in the training sessions, which is what made us careers let him into the pack. His partner, Violet, we only let in because she may become useful as bait or something. She's lanky, like Swallow, but we haven't seen many skills from her yet. Violet looks blankly at the cornucopia. My eyes can't help but flutter back to my left, where Ariela is.

Okay... I'll admit it. I have a crush on Ariela. Id never admit it, it only being a weakness to me in the games, but I do wish we could both make it out. All I can do is promise myself she'll be the one to leave the Games. Her short, dark hair was tucked behind her ears, showing off her sea-green eyes, differing from my icy blue eyes.

"Yo. Lover Boy. Quit staring at your girlfriend, Career-Bitch."

I hear this voice from my right, and I see the girl tribute from District 5, the transgender. Mira or Angelo or something. District 5 is full of outcasts this year, aren't they?

I smile politely and raise my hand and flip him off. He glares, but what is she... or he or whatever...gonna do?

_10. 9. 8. 7._

The countdown brings me back to earth. I stare at the cornucopia, ready to fight, for myself, and Ariela.

_5...4...3...2..._

_1._

Then the gong rang and everyone was running towards the cornucopia, without even thinking.

_**Lyrhi Bendict, District 7**_

Oh my god.

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.

_I'm in the Hunger Games._

Reality stuck me like a ton of bricks as the gong rang out and I run towards a small backpack that's close to where I was. Everyone else seems to either be running away into the brightly-colored woods, or running towards the center of the cornucopia. Except for one girl, who remains standing on her plate. Suede. What was she doing? Parker and I tried making an alliance with her and her district parnter, Cameron. Cameron accepted, but Suede said no, followed by flipping us all off. Now she's just standing there, waiting to be blown to pieces. She really was depressed, wasn't she? I can't help but feel bad.

I grab the backpack, and stick it on my back as I hear a girl scream. I look over towards the scream, and see it came from the girl from District 11. She was a small kid, and she was being chased by the strong boy from District 12. I knew it was all over for her.

At least I thought.

The girl from 10 seems to appear from nowhere with a lasso. She must be very experienced with it, being from District 10. She uses it perfectly, wrapping the knot around Wood's (the boy from 12) neck. She yanks on it hard, and Wood is sent to the ground, trying to breathe. The two little girls, who must be allies, run off.

The girl from 2 looked pissed she didn't get first kill, so she ran over to the dead body, sticking a knife through his heart, hoping she'll get the points for the kill rather than the little girl.

I grab the backpack, and run into the forest towards the way of the sun, like Cameron, Parker, and I decided we were going to meet. I was running faster than I ever knew I could run, my heart pounding.

_Why didn't I just let Hanna go? She's tougher than me. She would've been better off._

_No! Don't ever think that again, Lyrhi! Your friends are the most important things in the world. You _will_ make it back!_

I enter the jungle, and then something crashed into me. Someone.

A girl, about my height, with dirty blonde hair. She looked at me, shocked. She almost instantly pulled out a knife and pointed it at me, while I defended myself with a backpack. We both just stared at each other, wide eyed. Both ready or action, but both ready to die. I hear many blood-curling screams from just a little beyond where we are standing. The other girl, who I believe to be from District 6, backs up a bit, still holding her knife out. I've seen her use it in training. She knows how to use it.

"A-Allies?" she said, studdering of scared ness, but still sounding strong.

I nod my head. "Sure... But can we wait for my other two friends? They're my allies too." I say, as the girl puts her knife down, relieved.

"You have.. other allies?" she asked, shocked. I nod my head. "And I can join?"

"As long as you don't hurt us... If you are going to, I'm going to have to ask you to be on your way." I say politely. _Wow. That ought to scare her straight. Way to go._

"No... I was just scared about being alone... But I've seen you in training... You're really nice. Lyrhi, right?"

I nod my head. "What's your name?"

"Sh-"

"FLYNN!"

At the sound of the male's voice not very far away, the girl grabs me by the arm and pushed me behind a tree. She hides behind a tree not too far from mine, and gives me the 'shush' sign.

Then, a girl, maybe 2 or three years younger than me, came running through the woods, between the trees me and my new ally stand at. She's really quick! I don't recognize her. Followed by more screams, a boy who looked 18 came running through the same way the other girl did.

"Shay."

The girl whispers.

"Huh?"

"Shay. Call me Shay."

* * *

><p>What do you think my least favorite part of the Hunger Games movie was?<p>

A. The lack of Marvel

B. Mockingjay Pin

C. That moment during Peeta's and Katniss' kiss when they cut to Gale

If you can name one of my top 3 favorite moments from the movie (Hint, one of them was based off something I wrote above) you get 20 POINTS if you are the first to mention the moment. You can name up to 3 in the comments.

**Jacket Colors:**

**District 1**- Gold

**District 2**- Blood Red

**District 3-** Yellow

**District 4**- Sea Green

**District 5-** Dark Blue

**District 6**- Red

**District 7**- Forest Green

**District 8**- Orange

**District 9**- Light Brown

**District 10**- White

**Distrct 11**- Dark Brown

**Distrct 12**- Black

(There was a quote here from later on in the story that I put up by mistake... If you saw if, please don't give it away; it was never meant to be posted. Thank you.)


End file.
